Love After School
by iyna
Summary: Lee Woojin adalah siswa SMA 16 tahun. Karena hutang keluarganya, ia terpaksa memalsukan umurnya agar dapat bekerja di sebuah kedai sake. Namun, suatu hari ia kepergok oleh wali kelasnya. Sejak hari itu sang wali kelas selalu menjemput Woojin dank arena hal itulah hati Woojin selalu berdebar-debar. Apakah ini Cinta? Kang Daniel x Lee Woojin. Nieljin. P101 s2
1. Chapter 1

**Love After School**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Woojin (16)**

 **Kang Daniel (25)**

 **Warn : Boyxboy, semua cast milik orang tua masing-masing, typo**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^**

 ** _"_** _mind **"**_

 **WOOJIN POV**

"baiklah akan saya ulangi pesanannya. Gelas _sake_ biasa dan satu gelas _sake_ hitam. Mohon ditunggu sebentar."

" Woojin- _ah...!"_

 _"Ne, Hyung wae?"_

 _"_ kamu sudah lama bekerja disini apa kuliahmu tidak apa-apa? Kalau kamu mau biar aku antar ke kampus. Pokoknya bilang aja."

" _nde hyung gwenchana._ Besok aku cuma ada dua mata kuliah "

" _arraseo "_

Hai kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku. Aku. Lee Woojin. Aku mengaku sebagai seorang mahasiswa dan kerja sambilan di kedai _sake_ ini. Dan yang tadi memanggilku adalah Ong Seongwoo dia merupakan _sunbae_ di tempatku kerja, orangnya baik dan perhatian.

 **Normal POV**

Lee Woojin adalah siswa SMA berusia 16 tahun. Woojin menyembunyikan identitasnya agar dapat bekerja di kedai tersebut. Woojin melakukan ini untuk melunasi hutang keluargannya.

" Haaahh~~~ hampir aja".

Terdengar suara lonceng pintu yang menunjukkan bahwa ada tamu yang datang. Woojin segera melihat dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik dinding tersebut ketika tau siapa tamu itu.

"EKH! Bukannya itu Daniel _Ssaem_. Wali kelasku?!. Kenapa dia datang ketempat begini?! Kalau dia lihat wajahku, aku pasti ketahuan! Huwaaaa _eotteokhae?!"_

" hei, kau pegawai kedai ini?"

Tiba – tiba dari belakang ada seseorang yang menarik tubuh Woojin

"AH! Uhm.."

" kamu manis, aku baru melihatmu di sini"

"Ma.. maaf tolong lepaskan saya !" Woojin terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan pelanggan tersebut, pasalnya ini baru pertamakali ada pelanggan yang mengganggunya.

"mampir ketempatku sebentar, yuk!" kata seseorang tersebut

" _gyaaaa! Wajahnya terlalu dekat dan mulutnya bau sake. Tolong "_

Grep!

" HEI, hentikan itu. Dia jadi ketakutankan. Yang begitu silakan lakukan di kedai lain saja."

Deg deg deg deg jantung Woojin berdetak keras.

" _Seonsaenim?!"_ kata Woojin dalam otaknya " _Hah?! Kenapa aku deg-degan?!"_

 _"_ huh?! Kalau tidak salah, kamu murid kelasku. Namamu Woojin, kan...?"

" lho? Nggak ada."

Ketika sang guru lengah Woojin melarikan diri. Dia terus berlari hingga sampai di gudang dan bersembunyi disana agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang guru.

" payah payah payah " Woojin memukuli kepalanya

" ketahuan, aku katahuan. Waduuuhhhh parah banget, padahal gaji per jamnya lumayan. Huwaa aku benar benar payah."

" _EOTTEOKHAE_?!"

TBC 

Ini _fanfic chapter_ pertama yang aku buat

Terinspirasi dari komik Aikawa Saki " Love After School"

Semoga saja bagus

Maaf bila masih banyak _typo_

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak (VOMENT) di fanfic jelek ini

Neomu Neomu Gamsahamnida :) :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal Pov**

Pagi ini langit sangat cerah dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi hati seorang _namja_ yang sangat sangat suram. Eits jangan berpikiran kalau _namja_ ini baru putus cinta. Kalian salah bila berpikiran seperti itu. Karena alasan yang sebenarnya adalah….

" Ahhhhh~~~~ mati aku hari ini. Kenapa kemarin Daniel _Ssaem_ harus ada di kedai itu sih!? Dan bodohnya aku sampai bisa ketauan!? Apalagi Daniel _Ssaem_ adalah wali kelasku! Tuhan~~~~ aku ingin mati rasanya " runtuk Woojin dalam hati.

Yaaaaap. Lee Woojin siswa SMA 16 tahun yang ketahuan oleh wali kelasnya bekerja di salah satu kedai _sake._ Itulah alasan kenapa hatinya sangat suram. Dan aura di sekelilingnya sangat sangat suram bahkan ketika Woojin sampai di sekolah tidak ada siswa-siswi lain yang berani menyapanya. Kecuali satu orang.

" yak! Lee Woojin!? Kau kenapa oh!? Wajahmu seperti kiamat akan datang saja" Tanya Yoo Seonho

" kiamat memang akan datang " jawab Woojin dengan suara lemah

" Yak! Dari pada omonganmu tambah ngelantur lebih baik kita segera masuk kelas, jam pertama adalah pelajaran Kang _ssaem_ aku gak mau dapat detensi dengan Kang _ssaem"_ kata Seonho dengan menarik tangan Woojin untuk segera masuk kelas karena bel sekolah telah berbunyi.

Tepat setelah Woojin duduk Daniel _ssaem_ masuk ke dalam kelas.

" selamat pagi " sapa Daniel.

 **Woojin Pov**

Aneh kenapa Daniel _ssaem_ tadi ketika pelajaran terlihat biasa saja dan dia juga tidak memintaku untuk menemuinya di ruangannya. Apa aku tidak akan dimarahi? Apa aku akan bebas? Gak gak, gak mungkin itu terjadi.

" Yak ! Lee Woojin kamu kenapa sih!? Dari tadi aku panggil kamu malah asik melamun"

" yak ! bisakah kamu pelankan suaramu. Aish _jinja_."

" itu salah mu sendiri dipanggil dari tadi malah melamun. Apa yang kamu malunkan sih ?"

" yak Yoo Seonho kamu itu berisik sekali. Aku gak melamun, lebih baik kita ke kantin aku lapar"

Ya itu adalah Yoo Seonho teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku dari kecil. Dia anaknya memang suka berisik dan suaranya itu seperti anak ayam. Haah~~~ daripada aku mikirin Daniel _ssaem_ lebih baik aku menikmati waktu ku dulu sebelum bencana benar-benar datang.

 **Normal Pov**

 _Kriingg~~~~~~_

Bel pulang telah berbunyi dan semua siswa segera membereskan barang mereka tak terkecuali Lee Woojin. Woojin segera membereskan barangnya karena dia harus segera bekerja. Tetapi ketika dia baru saja akan keluar dari kelas ada salah satu siswa yang memanggilnya.

"Lee Woojin "

"oh? Muel _hyung_ , _waeyo_ _hyung?"_

" kamu dipanggil Daniel _ssaem_ , kamu disuruh ke lab biologi. Itu aja yang ingin aku sampaikan aku duluan _ne_. _bye_ Woojin"

" oh? Ah, _nde_ _hyung_ "

" _tamat sudah riwayatku…. Eomma eotteokhae!?"_ runtuk Woojin dalam hati

 **Lab Biologi**

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk"

"permisi _ssaem_ "

" kamu pasti sudah tau kan kenapa kamu saya panggil."

" _nde ssaem"_

 _"_ lalu…? Kamu tau sekolah kita melarang kerja sambilan? Selain itu, apa kamu tau kedai _sake_ itu hanya merekrut pekerja sambilan yang berstatus mahasiswa? Jadi yang kemarin itu apa, ya? Sebagai wali kelasmu, aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tak tau." Kata Daniel _ssaem_ dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Muka Woojin betul-betul pucat sekarang dia tidak tau harus bilang apa. Dan Woojin tidak berani menatap Daniel.

" huaaaaaaa!" tiba – tiba Woojin menangis tetapi Daniel tetap pada pendiriannya

" hiks…i..i..itu semua karena hutang keluargaku! Hiks… bagamanapun aku tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak bekerja… hiks..hiks.." Woojin menjelaskan alasanya dan berusaha untuk berhenti menangis.

Daniel yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengehala nafas dan merasa kasihan terhadap Woojin, tetapi dia juga merasa bimbang karena itu semua sudah menjadi peraturan di sekolah.

" lalu..? kamu maunya bagaimana? Ini sudah menjadi peraturan dari sekolah"

" sa…saya mohon _ssaem_ jangan beritahu pihak sekolah tentang ini. Saya benar- benar butuh pekerjaan ini." Woojin menatap Daniel dengan wajah memelasnya

" haaa~~~~~ baiklah aku akan tutup mulut." Daniel akhirnya membantu Woojin karena dia merasa kasihan melihat Woojin.

" _hah! Daniel ssaem gampangan! Padahal itukan cuma bohong. kekeke"_ kata Woojin dalam hatinya

" _gamsahamnida ssaem._ Saya berjanji saya akan tetap belajar agar nilai saya tidak turun. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan saya permisi _ssaem_ "

TBC

 _Annyeonghaseyo~~~_

Akhirnya chapter dua selesai

 _Mianhae yeorobun_ update ku lama karena hampir satu minggu ini kondisi tubuhku drop

Sebetulnya hari ini aku belum dibolehin untuk pegang laptop /curhat dikit/

Tapi tenang aku punya seribu satu cara untuk meluluhkan hati my mom

 _Mianhae_ kalu masih banyak typo dan ceritanya ngebosenin

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak (VOMENT) di fanfic jelek ini

 _Neomu neomu gamsahamnida_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Woojin Pov**

Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai dan aku beruntung karena Daniel _ssaem_ tidak menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja dan mau bekerja sama dengan ku untuk masalah ini. Sekarang waktunya untuk pulang.

" oh!? Woojin jam kerjamu sudah berakhir. Hati – hati pulangnya" kata Seongwoo _hyung_

" _arraseo hyung._ Aku permisi dulu"

Capeknya…. UKH!

" _Seonsaenim?!_ Kenapa ada di sini?"

" wah, Woojin! Kebetulan sekali, ya"

Sama sekali bukan kebetulan. Sudah pasti dia nunggu dari tadi,kan

" _Seonsaenim,_ bukannya soal kerja sambilan ini sudah dimaafkan?"

" iya, sudah kumaafkan"

" lalu kenapa?"

" ini bukan soal kerja sambilanmu. Bahayakan kalau ada anak SMA yang masih keliaran jam segini? Apalagi badan kamu mungil dan wajahmu juga cukup manis untuk ukuran _namja_. Makanya aku menunggumu."

Wahh pipi ku rasanya panas dan kenapa dengan jantungku. Jantung tenanglah…

" ayo cepat naik, akan kuantar kamu pulang."

Aku segera masuk kedalam mobil Daniel _ssaem_ dan aku masih bertanya-tanya apakah hanya untuk mengantarku pulang. Dia menungguku? Di tengah suhu dingin ini? Aku yakin Daniel _ssaem_ telah menunggu lama.

" dengar, Woojin… mulai sekarang beritahu aku hari kerja sambilanmu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarkan kamu pulang"

" eh?! Ng…. tidak perlu. Nanti _Seonsaenim_ jadi repot"

" aku tidak repot. Mana bisa aku acuh saat tahu ada muridku yang berkeliaran di luar."

" _Gamsahamnida…._ Tapi _ssaem_ … kenapa kerja sambilanku dibiarkan?"

" kalaupu aku larang, nanti kamu kerja di tempat lain, kan?"

Aku diam mendengar jawabannya. Aku masih tidak tau… _Seonsaenim_ orang seperti ini. Di luar dugaan, ternyata dia guru yang baik.

 **Normal Pov**

Di koridor lantai dua terlihat seorang siswa berbadan mungil sedang berjalan dengan membawa tumpukan kertas di kedua tangannya. Siswa tersebut adalah Lee Woojin salah satu siswa berprestasi dan merupakan asset berharga bagi sekolahan itu. sepertinya Woojin disuruh untuk memfotokopi oleh gurunya terlihat dari dia memasuki ruang guru.

" _Seonsaenim,_ ini semua fotokopiannya"

" Ah, _Gamsahamnida._ "

Daniel terkejut ketika melihat sebuah note yang ada di atas tumpukan kertas fotokopian tersebut. Setelah mengetahui apa isinya dia tersenyum.

" Iya, aku mengerti" kata Daniel dengan senyum yang masih tercetak diwajah tampannya.

" baiklah. Saya permisi."

" _hihihi…. Rasanya aku seperti punya hunbungan rahasia dengan Seonsaenim."_ Kata Woojin ketika ia telah keluar dari ruang guru.

Note : _hari ini kerja sambilanku selesai jam 11_

TBC


End file.
